Fables of Snakes and Lions
by Crossover For Idiots
Summary: A large collection of different pairings. All they have in common is at least one Gryffindor or Slytherin is in the pairing. Chapter by chapter ratings may vary.


**AN: In order to get back in the mood to write and to make me write every day I'm doing a challenge where I took a random pairing generator and made a list of pairings. Each day/week I'll write a drabble/one-shot about that pairing. If the story is really well liked I'll take requests to turn it into a multi-chapter, but for now they'll remain short. **

* * *

**Prompt:** Ginny Weasley / Parvati Patil / birthday

**Rating:** K+

* * *

Parvati hated her birthday. She couldn't pin point the exact moment she started to hate the celebrations, but she knew the reason behind it. While Parvati generally enjoyed being a twin and would never replace Padma for anything or anyone in the world Parvati had always hated being lumped together with her. To be reduced to a single entity. She would no longer be Parvati, but the hated Padma-and-Parvati. Her parents had quickly distinguished between the two of them making sure to treat them as separate people while respecting their bond, something Parvati would be eternally grateful for, but it was everyone else in her family who made the day unbearable. On that one day every year she was never treated as herself, but rather as another part of her sister. Her family members, not seen any other time during the year, would mix them up, give them identical presents, and generally make it an unbearable event.

The hatred had grown steadily over the years. It had reached the point she'd lied to Lavender about it when her friend got around to asking during their second year. Ever since then she'd gotten pleasant presents on the day of her choosing celebrating that she, _Parvati_, as a person not a twin, had been born on that day. Padma hadn't said anything about it and made sure nobody discovered their real birthday as respect towards Parvati, accepting the "happy birthday"s from Parvati's friends without blinking and even sending Parvati her birthday present on that day instead of their shared one.

The only problem with the arrangement, despite Parvati's very strong love of having a day to herself, was the fact that it was, in its very essence, a lie.

But Parvati had been able to ignore that fact up until Ginny Weasley had turned to her and asked her when if she wanted to have a nice romantic date at Hogsmeade since the next visit was happening the on Parvati's birthday this year.

To say she'd been shocked was an understatement. Parvati had never told Ginny her birthday before they'd gotten together and during the past two months it hadn't really came up. Confronted with it Parvati was torn between her automatic response and the truth.

"Parvati?" Ginny questioned looking up at her girlfriend from where she sat leaning against Parvati's legs as she read through her Potions book.

"Er." Parvati said face flushing and feeling trapped.

Ginny's face instantly went concerned and she slid onto her knees elbows resting in Parvati's lap as she frowned at her.

"Parv, what's wrong?"

Parvati blushed deeper at the kind concern and confusion, feeling very awkward and guilty very suddenly.

"I-I-Gin-Mt birth-it's not-I mean..." Parvati began stumbling over her words and searching for how to explain herself.

Before she could though Ginny's expression seemed to clear and she smiled. It only served to worsen Parvati's state of befuddlement.

"Oh, that's what this is about. Parv I already know that you weren't born then."

"You do?" Parvati said stunned, making Ginny laugh, a sound that normally made a smile instantly come to Parvati's face, even now her lips twitched a little instinctively.

"Yes, Padma told me and it's alright that you didn't."

"It is?"

Ginny laughed again smiling brightly, and leaned forward face pausing inches away from Padma's.

"Yes. I kind of like the idea of not having to share you with your sister when I want to make sure you know how grateful I am that you were born."

"You do?"

Ginny's only reply was to kiss Parvati straight on the lips not caring that they were in the middle of the Common Room or who was looking.

Not that Parvati much did anyway.

When they finally broke apart Parvati was a little breathless and Ginny looked downright mischievous.

"Besides this means you get _two_ birthday gifts from your loving girlfriend every year."

"What exactly do you have in mind?"

Ginny quickly whispered in very _explicit_ details what exactly Parvati would be getting leaving the older girl blushing, but with one thought.

Maybe she would start liking having two birthdays.


End file.
